Polymer formulation with antistatic properties for glove manufacturing can be made in different ways, such as by using conductive polymers like poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene)-poly(styrenesulfonate) (PEDOT-PSS) or compounds such as long-chain ethoxylated aliphatic amines and amides, quaternary ammonium salts (e.g., behentrimonium chloride or cocamidopropyl betaine), glycerol monostearate, esters of phosphoric acid polyethylene glycol esters, indium tin oxide, or polyols. Antistatic doping agents can be used with certain polymers; however, doping agents often separate from the product (e.g., “de-dope”), causing a loss of antistatic properties.